Cálida noche
by Katys Camui
Summary: Kagome estaba teniendo unos sueños húmedos recurrentes que la comenzaban a agobiar tanto que decidió hacer algo al respecto, no contaba que InuYasha estaba atento a esto... (LEMON)
1. Inquieto dormir

**Aclaraciones: **Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, yo los uso solo para saciar mi imaginación y situaciones que jamás iban a pasar en el manga/anime.

Este es un Fanfics corto de dos capítulos con **LEMON, **asique ya estas advertida/o.

_Disfrútalo, jiji._

**Cálida noche**

**Capítulo 1: Inquieto dormir**

Ella soltó un suave gemido cuando InuYasha la presionó más contra el árbol, tomo sus manos y las llevó por sobre su cabeza, sujetando sus muñecas con una mano mientras dejaba un camino de besos en su cuello, subiendo lentamente llegando a su oreja, el aliento de InuYasha ahí le dio un escalofrió de placer, su cuerpo reaccionó temblando y deseando más. Él entonces se movió para tomar su boca y apretarse más contra su cuerpo atrapado.

InuYasha llevó su mano libre al centro húmedo de Kagome, levantando su falda para tocar por sobre el calzón su sexo, cuando sus dedos rozaron sus labios íntimos un sonoro gemido encerrado en el beso se escapó de ella.

Se sentía mareada, su cuerpo palpitaba entero necesitando más de él, ella no podía moverse mucho porque seguía aún atrapada contra su fornido cuerpo y el árbol, sus muñecas seguían presas también.

InuYasha masajeo la zona sintiendo la humedad empaparlo.

-Que rico…-Murmuró, el lamió los labios de Kagome para luego introducir profundo su lengua, Kagome correspondió el beso con el mismo fervor, deseando abrazarlo y pegarse aún más a él.

Él retiró sus dedos de la entrepierna de la joven y la llevó a su muslo, agarrándolo y levantándolo, de esta forma podía tener acceso a apretujar más su pelvis contra Kagome por sobre la ropa, comenzó a frotarse en ella, Kagome sintió toda su dureza y se estremeció, su palpitante clítoris estaba recibiendo toda la fricción haciéndola gemir y suspirar.

-Oh, InuYasha…-Logró decir llevando su cabeza levemente hacía atrás, él aprovecho y mordisqueo mejor su cuello, aumentando el choque de sus caderas…

Si así se sentía sobre la ropa, Kagome ya estaba deseando que introdujera su ser en ella. Lo estaba deseando desesperadamente.

InuYasha finalmente dejó libre sus muñecas para poder subir el otro muslo de Kagome, ahora las piernas de ella abrazaban las caderas de InuYasha, su espalda presionada contra el árbol y sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, devorándolo al besarlo.

Él al ver que ella estaba firmemente sujeta de sus caderas, soltó uno de sus muslos y llevó su mano por debajo de su blusa sintiendo su tersa piel.

-Tan suave-Susurró antes de volver a morderla esta vez en el hombro sin dejar de frotarse contra ella.

Kagome lo sentía tan duro, ella bajó uno de sus brazos y se aventuró a tocar su pene por sobre la tela. InuYasha fue sorprendido y escapó de él un leve gruñido placentero, él alcanzó su pecho por debajo de la blusa y lo apretó, calzaba perfecto en su mano.

Kagome aumentó el movimiento al tocarlo, agarró con sus dedos su dureza y se estremeció al sentirlo suspirar contra su cuello, ella iba a decir algo, pero él la besó rudamente y de un inesperado movimiento la tendió sobre el pasto, colocándose sobre su pequeño cuerpo. Una de sus piernas quedó entre medio de la de Kagome, moviendo su pelvis para que siguieran rozándose, de esta nueva forma ella podía sentir incluso mejor que antes su rígido pene chocando en toda su extensión.

Si tan solo las ropas no estuvieran… él como si estuviera adivinando su pensamiento y aun besándola logró desabrochar su blusa teniendo expuestos sus senos para él. Bajó para lamer un botón rosado, ella se curvo hacia adelante ante su gesto dejando ir un suspiro de satisfacción, ante esto la miró brevemente a los ojos llenos de excitación. Mordió su botón sin mucha presión, pero la suficiente para hacerla vibrar, la otra mano la colocó en su centro nuevamente para tocarla, solo que esta vez metió su mano debajo del calzón.

Ella dio un brinco al sentir directamente sus cálidos dedos.

-Te necesito…-Le escuchó decir con voz ronca, Kagome sonrió complacida ante la urgencia de su voz.

Ella medio se incorporó para lograr alcanzar a desarmar el nudo de sus pantalones, él termino de hacer el trabajo quitándoselos con una mano mientras la otra seguía jugando con el sexo de ella.

Caricias suaves, él parecía saber justo donde tocar porque ella había regresado a extenderse en el pasto con gemidos y movimientos de su cuerpo disfrutando la sensación.

Quería sentirlo…

Quería gritar su nombre…

La estaba volviendo loca…

Un sonoro gemido salió de sus labios cuando InuYasha por primera vez rosó directamente su lubricado pene contra su vulva.

-InuYasha…-Kagome elevó su cadera un poco para sentirlo mejor en ese juego superficial.

Su humedad aumentó, así como el deseo de poder tenerlo dentro, él parecía no tener prisa, asique ella decidió apurar la situación para calmar la sensación que la estaba ahogando.

Inexpertamente llevó su mano al pene erguido del Hanyou, él le dio una mirada curiosa, cuando vio como la mano derecha de ella se cerraba alrededor cerca de la entrada de su vagina, él suspiró extasiado.

Kagome lo miró a los ojos y comenzó a mover su mano en lentas caricias teniendo atrapado su miembro, se sentía rígido, palpitante y húmedo, su mano se deslizaba con facilidad subiendo y bajando, InuYasha se relamió los labios manteniendo los ojos semi cerrados.

Ella continuó en su labor por un momento más cuando inesperadamente él retiró su mano y decidió entrar, no lo hizo brusco, fue lento y llevó su torso superior sobre ella para besarla mientras entraba, ni en sus más locos sueños habría imaginado algo así.

De pronto ella tuvo esa sensación de despertarse dentro de su sueño, como cuando puedes ver la escena y te das cuenta de que estas soñando, pero no puedes hacer nada más que mirar. Kagome reaccionó y se movió inquieta en su saco de dormir, comenzando a despertar completamente sintiéndose muy decepcionada.

Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con el oscuro cielo estrellado y la fogata que aún permanecía encendida a su lado derecho, se enderezo perezosamente sintiendo aún su sexo palpitando, rogando por ser aliviado.

Ella movió sus piernas incómodas, buscó a InuYasha y lo encontró donde lo vio la última vez antes de cerrar sus ojos. Él estaba en el árbol más próximo a ella descansando en una de sus ramas, desde ahí él podía tener total visión de alrededor, a juzgar por su posición parecía estar dormitando.

Se encontraban los dos, solos, en medio del bosque, Miroku se había ido con Sango montados en Kirara a la aldea de ella. Se aproximaba el aniversario de muerte de su padre y exterminadores de la villa, por lo que había ido a presentar sus respetos, ante esto Miroku había decidido acompañarla. Por otro lado, Shippo había ido a dar su tercera prueba Youkai para subir de rango, asique desde ese día en la mañana estaban solos en busca de algún fragmento de Shikon.

El día había sido inusualmente tranquilo, habían recorrido dos aldeas cercanas sin obtener información de fragmentos ni de Naraku.

Kagome se había sentido algo nerviosa durante el trayecto, hace mucho que no se encontraban así de solos, y ella, ahora con dieciocho años, estaba comenzando a tener frecuentemente este tipo de sueños donde InuYasha la tomaba. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos comenzaba a soñar con sus cuerpos uniéndose, sus besos, su miembro entrando y saliendo de ella hasta quedar exhaustos.

A Kagome se le estaba haciendo complicado verlo a la cara sin tener alguno de esos pensamientos en mentes. Cuando curaba sus heridas y acariciaba su espalda, cuando lo veía sin la parte superior de su traje cazando unos peces. No sabía en que momento ella se había comenzado a volver tan consciente del cuerpo de InuYasha y lo mucho que le gustaba y…deseaba.

Anhelaba que la besara, que la tocara, sentir su piel, que se introdujera en ella y sentirlo todo para sí.

Kagome desde su lugar miró con cautela a InuYasha asegurándose de que siguiera dormido, si es que lo estaba, porque realmente estaba rogando eso para que no viera lo que ella iba a hacer.

El palpitar en su clítoris se estaba haciendo cada vez más urgente y molesto, necesitaba saciar ese caliente sueño al menos dándose unos masajes ella misma, no solía tener momentos privados en la época feudal y eso iba a hacer lo más cercano que tuviera.

Se acomodó en su saco de dormir dándole la espalda a InuYasha desde su posición, bajo su mano con cierta inseguridad a su centro y se tocó, primero con timidez por sobre la tela, inmediatamente sintió un alivio al bombeo, pero también una mayor excitación.

Ella decidió llevar su mano bajo su ropa interior para tocar directamente de forma suave, masajeo con sus dedos en movimientos redondos y lentos su erguido botón, tratando que su respiración pesada y gemidos no fueran a despertar al Hanyou.

Su cuerpo se estaba comenzando a volver más caliente, aún era consciente de que no podía retirar la frazada de su saco de dormir, InuYasha podría despertarse en cualquier momento y notar que estaba haciendo ella.

Esperaba que no, porque moriría de vergüenza.

Bueno, si Kagome REALMENTE hubiese estado más consciente de su alrededor habría notado que InuYasha llevaba más tiempo despierto que ella. De hecho, él no había dormido ni un poquito, porque cada vez que llegaba la noche y trataba de cerrar sus ojos un momento, luego de asegurarse que Kagome estuviese durmiendo, comenzaba a sentir su aroma tan fuerte que lo embriagaba en un deseo de ir a pegarse a ella.

Llevaba varias noches así, sin poder dormir y con su entrepierna dura. No sabía bien por qué, pero últimamente ella estaba teniendo cada vez más fuerte ese aroma dulzón que llamaba a sus sentidos. Cada vez que Kagome se dormía, podía verla removiéndose inquieta en el sueño y suspirando, algunas veces había escuchado que decía su nombre en sueños.

Sin embargo, InuYasha percibió que ahora era diferente, la había sentido despertarse y el aroma intenso a excitación no desaparecía. Por culpa de su aroma, ahora él también estaba duro, era como una invitación a aparearse, pensó intranquilo.

Volteo su rostro hacía donde estaba ella y la vio moviéndose raro dentro de su saco de dormir.

¿Qué estaba haciendo tanto?

InuYasha ahora fue el que se movió incomodo en su rama, estaba reflexionando sobre que debía hacer, bajar y ver que le pasaba o quedarse en su rama eran las opciones que tenía. Si bajaba estaba la posibilidad que ella notara su bulto en la entre pierna y le gritara "Osuwari", por otro lado, ¿Quizás Kagome estaba teniendo _algún problema_ y lo necesitaba?.

Si no, ¿Por qué otra razón ella estaría despierta?, él sabía que aún lo estaba porque su respiración continuaba siendo irregular y cada vez los quejidos que sus sensibles orejas escuchaban se estaban volviendo un poco más altos.

_Maldita sea, veré que le pasa y espero no me tire al suelo, _gruñó para si con cierta ansiedad, el aroma era tan intenso, dulce y embriagador que estaba comenzando a prepararse por lo deseoso que estaba de sentirla. Sin embargo, el Hanyou no tenía la confianza para hacer ese movimiento, además de su timidez, le daba miedo ser rechazado por ella… pero ese aroma, ese aroma lo estaba volviendo loco.

Él finalmente bajo de su rama con agilidad, silenciosamente avanzó y se hincó a su lado, Kagome estaba ajena a todo a su alrededor con los ojos cerrados concentrada en tocarse imaginando que esa mano era la del ambarino, sin saber, que él estaba frente a ella contemplándola con un severo sonrojo y gran curiosidad.

InuYasha tragó duro antes de atreverse a hablar.

\- ¿Qué…qué demonios estás haciendo, Kagome? -Exclamó ronco.

Ella abrió los ojos bruscamente retirando su mano de su centro y enderezándose del saco de dormir con un rostro totalmente avergonzando, llevando la mano cómplice a su pecho para calmar el agitado corazón.

¡Él la había pillado tocándose!

_**Continuará…**_

**Hola, bien, hace mucho tenía ganas de hacer un lemon y estaba teniendo esta idea rondándome tanto en la cabeza que si no lo escribía iba a seguir ahí, dándome vueltas.**

**Esta historia esta ubica aún en medio de la batalla de Naraku, ¿Por qué?, porque a mi imaginación le gusta la idea de que hubiese pasado algo así entre ellos en medio de la búsqueda. (Y Kikyou ya está muerta para este momento, jeje). Por cierto, han pasado tres años en eso, por eso Kagome tiene dieciocho. **

_**Recuerden dejarme su reviews**__** para saber sus opiniones, además, que los **__**reviews sirven para motivarla a uno más en la escritura, **__**el alimento de autores de estos lares**_**.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	2. La más cálida noche

**Aclaración**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Por cierto, es un **lemon**, pero ya debes saberlo si leíste el capítulo anterior.

_Disfruta la lectura, jiji._

**Cálida noche**

**Capítulo 2**: **La más cálida noche**

Kagome fue consciente de como su cuerpo se tensaba al ser descubierta, los ojos de él la veían fijos de una extraña forma que no pudo comprender. Tuvo la sensación de que todo desagradablemente se paralizaba a su alrededor cuando escuchó su áspera y ronca voz. Por largos segundos solo pudo mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos mientras la respiración quedaba atrapada en sus pulmones, su garganta se secaba, su corazón creía que se había detenido abruptamente y su cara la sentía ardiendo furiosamente.

\- ¡Ah! -Gritó cuando volvió a encontrar su propia voz. ¡_Que me trague la tierra, me quiero morir!_, pensó desesperada mientras lograba volver a tener el control de su cuerpo girándose bruscamente dándole la espalda al curioso InuYasha. Jamás se había sentido tan avergonzada como en ese instante.

¿Qué excusa podía verbalizarle?... Era demasiado obvio, a no ser que él desconociera lo que era masturbarse, entonces, ella podría inventarle algo. Kagome retiró sus pensamientos aun perturbada, ¿Por qué tenía que él estar haciéndole esa pregunta?, ¿Por qué si se despertó no pudo haberlo dejado pasar?. No, él tenía que bajar del árbol y hacerle la pregunta probablemente más vergonzosa de TODA su vida.

Kagome solía tener mucha paciencia para responder las dudas de InuYasha que solía hacerle cuando no comprendía algo de su época, pero sobre esto… no podía. ¿Qué le iba a decir?... Que estaba soñando que tenía sexo con él, se despertó y su cuerpo le demandó algo que no podría obtener de él, asique trató ella de solucionarlo. NO. Si pudiese haber un hoyo cercano donde enterrarse viva lo aceptaría en ese momento muy feliz.

\- ¿Kagome? -Después de largos e incomodos minutos en silencio InuYasha la llamó, él solo podía ver su espalda rígida.

InuYasha estaba intentando comprender qué le pasaba, el aroma a excitación aún seguía viniendo de ella, mareándolo, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por enfocarse y no dejarse llevar por su olor.

Quizás, no debió haber bajado del árbol, comenzó a pensar algo preocupado, de algún modo, podía entender ahora que estaba cerca de ella lo que había estado haciendo. Él, en ocasiones cuando lograba tener privacidad, la cual era casi escasa, pensaba en ella y se tocaba para apaciguar el deseo. Desde algún tiempo se le había hecho difícil cargarla constantemente sintiendo sus suaves muslos y sus pechos sobre su espalda, sin empezar a pensar en cómo se sentiría tocarla abiertamente y besar su cuerpo.

Agradeció por un instante que ella no pudiera verlo, ese aroma enloquecedor seguía haciendo que su bulto fuese notorio pidiendo ser atendido. Sin embargo, estaba preocupado asique siguiendo su impulsividad opto por tocarle el hombro.

-Oye…

\- ¡Abajo! -Gritó ella cuando lo sintió poner la mano sobre su hombro.

InuYasha estampó su cara en el suelo, por suerte, su rostro había logrado aterrizar en parte del saco de dormir, su cuerpo no había tenido tanta suerte. Sintió unas piedras molestas enterrándose levemente.

Él se enderezó con expresión ofendida- ¡Demonios!... Pensé que te estaba ocurriendo algo malo y así me pagas ¡tirándome al suelo! -Notó a Kagome tensarse más sin aun girarse a verlo, la situación se estaba volviendo malditamente molesta para él.

-Yo…-Ella trató de comenzar, su corazón aún no podía estabilizarse, la vergüenza la estaba consumiendo- No tengo nada que decir…

\- ¡No tienes idea...del esfuerzo que estoy haciendo en este momento para hablarte y no saltarte encima por ese malditamente exquisito olor que estas soltando! - Luego de decirlo se arrepintió, ni siquiera sabía por qué seguía aún ahí, cuando ella lo tiró al suelo debería haber vuelto a su árbol, pero ese aroma de alguna forma estaba dominando sus sentidos, y más allá de eso, él, realmente, no quería apartarse.

\- ¿Mi aroma? -Kagome finalmente se volteó a verlo, él observó sus mejillas rojas, sus ojos tímidos y sus hombros caídos hacia adelante con la mano cómplice aún sobre su pecho que subía y bajaba con dificultad.

Él no lo hizo conscientemente, el impulso fue más fuerte, se sorprendió él mismo cuando había tomado la mano de la joven y llevado a su nariz para oler profundamente.

-I…InuYasha-Si Kagome creyó que antes se había sentido abochornada, ahora, se había multiplicado al infinito. Él estaba respirando profundo sobre la mano que antes había estado tocando su intimidad. Podía sentir su caliente aliento chocando con la palma de su mano.

-Hueles bien, Kagome…

Esas palabras hicieron su cuerpo estremecer, se quedó sin aliento por un instante, una sensación placentera fue directo a su centro, entonces, lo notó por primera vez al bajar su vista avergonzada, el bulto que en la entrepierna del hanyou se asomaba sugerentemente. Al parecer, no era la única que había estado teniendo pensamientos sexuales ese día. Se sonrojó aún más y la excitación aumentó en ella. De pronto, el pudor que experimentaba había logrado disminuir un poco.

Ese agradable y dulzón aroma que tenía revolucionado sus sentidos estaba haciendo arder su cuerpo, su bulto se volvió molestamente más duro. Levemente pasó sus labios por la mano, dejando un beso suave ahí, para luego lamer degustando el sabor que aún quedaba. Quería más…

Ella suspiró ante su acción, él abrió los ojos abruptamente siendo consciente por primera vez de lo que estaba haciendo, encontrándose el rostro de Kagome viéndolo con apreciación, su mirada intensa, ella estaba mordiéndose su labio inferior de una forma que le pareció demasiado sensual.

Debía alejarse, debía apartarse de ella inmediatamente, le decía su lado racional, pero sus emociones y sensaciones estaban empezando a desbordarlo, y en lo más profundo de su ser encontró el deseo ardiendo y las ganas de dejarse llevar por primera vez en su vida.

A pesar de eso, fue capaz de aclararse decidiendo moverse, cuando él soltó su mano bruscamente para levantarse no fue muy lejos, porque ella agarró su mechón de cabello que siempre descansaba sobre su hombro y lo jaló hacia ella.

-No te vayas- Su tono fue de súplica, ella misma demoró en reconocer su propia voz. No lo había pensado, solo al verlo así, ella decidió que era el momento de hacer su jugada. Era ahora o nunca, con todo el valor del mundo dejando de lado el pudor lo jaló más fuerte hacia ella para capturar sus labios.

_Por favor, correspóndeme_, pensó con un leve temor en su cabeza, pero sus miedos se disiparon cuando sintió la masculina boca de él aceptándola.

Al comienzo el movimiento fue extremadamente lento, lleno de timidez, Kagome entreabrió los labios para poder profundizar el beso, InuYasha al sentir esta acción capturó mejor su boca, su sabor era dulce tal como su aroma. Él llevó su mano a la quijada de la joven, cuando ella abrió sus labios aún más invitándolo a entrar, él introdujo su lengua y deslizó su mano hasta la nuca, aferrándose entre su cabello y acercándola aún más. Kagome abrazó el cuello de él, gimiendo levemente entre el beso al sentir su lengua explorando su boca.

En ese punto, la respiración de ambos se había vuelto agitada, Kagome pensó que su pecho iba a explotar, el sentir sus masculinos labios, su lengua, su mano tras su nuca, todo ello generaba un cumulo de sensaciones que hacían latir su sexo. Deseaba sentir su piel desnuda sobre ella y que se adentrara en su interior. Lo deseaba y amaba tanto…

InuYasha jamás se había sentido de esa forma, era como si la piel le quemara, el corazón fuese a salir en cualquier momento de su lugar, y su pene hinchado le daba un tirón recordando que debía ser saciado.

Más allá del deseo sus sentimientos afloraban a la superficie, quería estar con ella porque era su compañera. Quería hacerle el amor salvajemente, sabía que era un asco con las palabras, pero con los gestos… ella no lo estaba rechazando, ella con su cuerpo lo estaba invitando a unirse.

Él sin dejar de besarla la recostó sobre el saco de dormir y se posicionó sobre ella, quedando sus codos a los costados de los hombros de ella y sus piernas a cada lado de sus muslos flectadas para no cargar todo su peso en Kagome.

Ella dejo de abrazar su cuello para poner sus manos sobre sus hombros y apretarlos, el beso ya no estaba siendo suficiente para ninguno, el calor se había vuelto sofocante. Kagome deslizo sus manos a la parte superior del traje de InuYasha para abrirlo. Él se separó abriendo sus ojos, viéndola por primera vez al rostro.

Tenía los labios hinchados y húmedos por los besos, la cara sonrojada y los ojos deseosos.

-Kagome…-Pronunció su nombre roncamente, ella apreció sus pupilas dilatadas generándole al hanyou una oscura y seductora mirada. Kagome se dio cuenta que él parecía estar inseguro de continuar.

-Esta bien, quiero estar contigo…- Ella acarició la mejilla masculina, su quijada, su cuello hasta volver a llegar al lugar donde se abría su traje. Él le dio una intensa mirada, Kagome se sorprendió cuando él bajo su rostro para depositar un dulce beso en su frente-I…InuYasha…-Su corazón se conmovió, podía sentirlo sin que él se lo dijera, su amor… de alguna forma InuYasha con ese tierno beso en su frente le había transmitido que más allá del deseo, quería lo mismo porque la amaba-Lo sé…-Articuló sonriéndole suavemente.

\- ¿Lo sabes…? -Preguntó antes de un corto beso en sus labios.

-Que me amas…-Respondió logrando finalmente deslizar por los hombros de él su aori. Vio a InuYasha sonreírle ampliamente para luego bajar y morder su cuello, Kagome soltó un pequeño gemido erizándose su piel. Lo escuchó reír sensualmente, él había percibido su reacción comenzando a hacer un camino de besos y mordidas sutiles por su cuello, obteniendo más gemidos en respuesta, estimulándolo más.

InuYasha se enderezó un momento para terminar de retirar su aori, Kagome aprovechó para también ayudar a sacar su segunda capa superior.

-Esto también molesta-Le dijo cuando notó la mirada entre divertida e insinuante del hanyou.

-También lo pienso…-Coincidió dejando a un lado ambas telas, si bien, Kagome muchas veces había visto su torso desnudo cuando lo curaba, era diferente ahora, aquel cuerpo atlético la llamaba para que lo tocara-Esto también molesta-Señaló la blusa, tomó su mano izquierda y la enderezó hacia él, quedando Kagome sentada con las piernas estiradas y él sobre sus piernas a cada costado de sus muslos hincado, mientras retiraba su blusa de un movimiento dejándola junto a la otra ropa.

Él se quedó atónito en su lugar por largos segundos contemplando el pequeño cuerpo femenino semi desnudo, su nívea piel, sus pechos que se apreciaban suaves y erguidos cubierto por una tela, su plano abdomen levemente marcado por todos los ejercicios que conllevaba el viaje que hacían. No era la primera vez que la veía desnuda… pero esta ocasión era distinta.

Kagome tragó duro al ser observada tan abiertamente por él, hasta que decidió comenzar a darle besos en su fornido pecho, besaba y mordía, probando su piel, él suspiró largamente ante las sensaciones. Esta vez fue ella quien sonrió, siguiendo con su labor subió hasta llegar al cuello, sus manos acariciaban su amplia espalda, libre de cicatrices gracias a su rápida regeneración.

-Kagome…-Su respiración se estaba volviendo más pesada, abrazó su frágil cuerpo pegándola a él, sintiendo como sus senos se aplastaban contra su torso, inhalo profundo contra su cabello para luego buscar su boca desesperadamente.

Para ese momento, habían cambiado de posición quedando ambos arrodillados uno frente al otro. El beso se había vuelto salvajemente apasionado, él mordisqueo su labio inferior, la sensación de su colmillo hizo gemir a Kagome.

Deslizó las manos hacia sus senos, tocando parte de su piel, se percató que caían perfectamente en su mano, eran tan suaves como lo había imaginado.

-Creo que esto… también esta comenzando a estorbar-Anunció al momento que con sus garras rajaba el sostén lanzando lo que quedaba lejos.

-Inu…-Un suspiró se escapó de sus labios, su espalda se arqueo hacia atrás dejándole mayor acceso a sus montes cuando sintió la boca de InuYasha sobre su seno derecho, besando y succionado.

Él agradeció su gesto, las manos sujetaban la parte inferior de sus senos apretando suavemente y besaba un pecho y el otro, lamió su piel, saboreó, hasta que finalmente capturó uno de sus pezones en su boca succionando primero sutilmente probando la reacción de Kagome, cuando percibió que ella estaba cómoda con ello, decidió succionar más fuerte, escuchó su respuesta, un sonoro suspiro y las manos de ella enterrándose en su platinada cabeza. Eso lo excitó aún más, su pene rogaba ser atendido.

Kagome, como si hubiese sabido, deslizó su mano de su cabello a su hombro, pasando por su fuerte brazo, abdomen, contuvo la respiración y finalmente tocó el sugerente bulto. Se sentía duro y caliente por sobre la tela. Escuchó a InuYasha soltar el aire pesadamente, eso la animó a mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo palpando su rígido miembro.

Ella logró hacerlo recostar, quedando sobre él, aun masajeando su bulto.

-Oh… Kagome-Logró decir entrecortadamente, solo sentir su mano ahí lo estaba haciendo sentir un placer jamás experimentado en su vida-Te necesito…-Al escucharlo ella se inclinó hacia adelante besándolo, movió su mano por debajo de la tela tocando la carne caliente directamente, era tersa al tacto, estaba muy duro y la lubricación parecía aumentar a medida que ella deslizaba su mano por su extensión.

InuYasha pasó sus garras por sobre la espalda de Kagome, causándole placenteros cosquilleos, ella ahondó más en el beso, hasta que lentamente se separó con una idea en mente. Se arrodillo a un costado de él, justo al lado de sus caderas, InuYasha no advirtió su movimiento, solo la vio con un leve rostro confundido, hasta que la observó inclinarse hacia él llevando las manos a su pantalón para bajarlo, comprendiendo lo que iba a hacer, levantó sus caderas para facilitar el desliz de su ropa, ella se la retiró completamente.

Antes que él pudiera decir algo más, Kagome había tomado su miembro con una mano, mirándolo atentamente, erguido, unos bellos platinados estaban en el comienzo, su mano aferrada a su alrededor alcanzaba un poco menos de la mitad de su extensión, duro, las venas que se mostraban palpitaban caliente, de su glande inflamado salió un poco de líquido que se deslizó hasta llegar a su mano.

InuYasha se sintió algo tímido y nervioso al ver como ella contemplaba con tanta atención algo que nadie más había visto. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos desaparecieron cuando ella comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente.

\- ¡Kagome! -Exclamó deleitado ante la visión de ella inclinada hacia adelante acariciándolo con su mano, mirándolo directo a los ojos mordiéndose el labio. Sintió que parecía una mística deidad de esa manera.

Era la mujer más hermosa de su mundo, aquella joven del futuro tan sencilla, de fuerte carácter y bondadoso corazón había llegado para cambiar su forma de comprender su entorno, había hecho un lugar en su ser y quería que por siempre se quedara ahí. No podía lograr expresarlo con palabras, pero poder estar de esa manera con ella lo sentía como la oportunidad para poder demostrárselo, y como siempre, era ella la de la iniciativa, la que no vacilaba.

La admiraba, la amaba, sin dudas.

Él se enderezó para besarla mientras ella seguía con su mano acariciando su pene suave y erecto. Kagome mordió el labio inferior de InuYasha y luego paso la lengua por sobre ellos. Pensó que no podía volverse más rígido, pero lo hizo hinchándose aún más.

-Vaya…-Ella miró su miembro y luego a él que le dio una sonrisa algo tímida.

\- ¿Esta bien? -Preguntó cauteloso.

-Definitivamente bien…-Le dijo sonriéndole dulcemente dándose cuenta por primera vez que él no había estado con nadie más, ella seguía subiendo y bajando su mano alrededor-Así que… esto es algo nuevo para los dos-Él asintió soltando un suspiro de placer, Kagome se sintió complacida de que pudieran descubrir las sensaciones que estaban experimentando juntos.

Ella lo miró una vez más a los ojos y entonces se dio valor para bajar capturando con su boca el glande. Escuchó a InuYasha gruñir fuerte y la mano sobre su nuca incitándola a bajar. Ella así lo hizo, comenzó a deslizar su boca lentamente por el hinchando miembro, sintiendo su sabor que no podía describir con palabras, estaba muy caliente, era agradable saborearlo y escuchar su respuesta corporal, su mano se aferraba más fuerte a su cabello y sus gruñidos más intensos a medidas que ella subía y bajaba con su boca algo más rápido.

Él rasguñó su espalda, Kagome sintió un escalofrío agradable ante esa acción, ella llevó su mano a la base del pene para acariciarlo de abajo hacia arriba, mientras su boca se dedicaba a succionar y lamer la cabeza del miembro. Kagome se atrevió a verlo a los ojos, encontró en InuYasha una expresión que jamás había visto, era fuego, sus ojos oscurecidos y entreabiertos, sus músculos tensionados, era un deleite poder saber que ella estaba ocasionando esa imagen tan sensual.

Ella deslizó su lengua por toda la extensión, luego volvió a capturarlo completo e inició un ritmo más rápido, sus gruñidos se habían vuelto aun más fuertes, sus rasguños en su espalda también, parecía que algo iba a ocurrir porque sentía más líquido saliendo del miembro.

InuYasha advirtió que iba tener un orgasmo en ese momento, las sensaciones estaban volviendo todo borroso, la tensión en su vientre era intensa y se esparcían ondas de placer desde ahí a todo su cuerpo, se sintió tiritar, no quería atragantarla, segundos antes con gentileza retiró su miembro de la boca de la joven, eyaculando en parte de sus senos y el resto cayó sobre sus piernas y el saco de dormir.

Su respiración estaba totalmente descontrolada, era primera vez que se sentía de esa forma, había tenido orgasmos tocándose, pero nunca como lo que acababa de experimentar…. Y solo eran sus labios…

\- ¿InuYasha? -Kagome lo llamó suavemente acariciando su mejilla. Él logró enfocar su rostro, de sus pechos aún goteaba un poco de su líquido.

-Lo siento-Se apresuró a decir, ella sonrió.

-No, esto era justo lo que quería lograr-Dijo complacida de haber llegado a su objetivo con una sonrisa de orgullo. Ella tomó la mano del hanyou entre las suyas, InuYasha la observó curioso, ella entonces mirándolo lamió el dedo índice sugerentemente.

-Es tu turno…-Expresó al admirar esa insinuación, la recostó sobre el saco de dormir, con su mano limpió lo poco que quedaba sobre sus senos, para masajearlos mientras devoraba su boca, su dulce sabor, su tersa piel.

Su miembro volvió a darle un tirón endureciéndose nuevamente. Aún besándola, con su mano libre comenzó a bajar su falda, se separó un poco y ella lo ayudó a retirarla completamente. InuYasha la observó unos instantes solo con sus bragas puestas. Ella se sonrojó y suspiró.

-Tómame…-Dijo acariciando sus fuertes brazos.

-Te haré mi compañera-Respondió InuYasha besando sus labios apasionadamente. Kagome sintió su corazón explotar de felicidad, no necesitaba ninguna otra declaración de amor, esas palabras eran suficientes.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando sintió uno de los dedos de InuYasha acariciar por sobre el calzón su sexo.

\- ¡Ah… InuYasha! -Se escapó de sus labios un gritito cuando sintió justo tocándola por sobre su botón erguido, la sensación de placer se expandió fuertemente cuando hizo eso. Él al ver esa reacción volvió a tocar exactamente en el mismo lugar, obteniendo más gemidos sonoros.

Con sus garras rajo la tela y le abrió las piernas ubicándose justo entre ellas arrodillado, Kagome se sintió prontamente algo avergonzada, pero la sonrisa que él le dirigió quito sus miedos, en un movimiento él estaba lamiendo aquel botón que se asomaba, probando directamente su sabor dulzón y aspirando profundamente su exquisito aroma que siempre le había encantado.

Kagome se retorció en su lugar ante el deleite de la sensación que su cuerpo recibió, podía sentir su lengua acariciando justo donde se acumulaba su tensión, se movía circularmente, cada mano por debajo de sus muslos firmemente tomados. Lo sintió soplar sobre su sexo, ella gimió ante ello.

InuYasha lamió esta vez sus labios desde el comienzo hasta el final, fascinado por su sabor y por las reacciones en el cuerpo de ella, se movía y gemía, aferraba las manos en su cabello pidiéndole que siguiera, excitándose más al tenerla así para él.

Se apartó suavemente, besando el costado de su muslo un par de veces, ella se enderezó levemente para mirar que iba a hacer. InuYasha llevó unos de sus dedos deslizándolo por sus labios hasta encontrar la cavidad. Ella contuvo el aire, él lo movió lento entrando, cuidadoso de que sus garras no fueran a hacerle daño. Por suerte, su naturaleza al momento de comenzar un apareamiento parecía ayudarle, sentía sus garras más pequeñas y suaves de lo que solían ser, supuso que era una respuesta para facilitar la intimidad.

Una vez su dedo entro por completo lo llevo hacia atrás atento a las reacciones de Kagome, ella no parecía querer detenerlo, estaba recostada con los ojos entrecerrados suspirando pesadamente, InuYasha deslizó esta vez el dedo índice y del medio dentro de ella lenta y delicadamente. La carne a su alrededor estaba caliente, estaba deseoso de pronto poder enterrarse allí, pero primero quería jugar un poco más, conocer el cuerpo de Kagome, saber que le gustaba.

Se entretuvo unos instantes así, moviendo sus dedos adentro y fuera, sintiendo la humedad de la joven crecer, se inclinó hacia su monte y lamió nuevamente sobre el clítoris, ella se arqueo hacia adelante gimiendo fuertemente al sentir su lengua ahí y los dedos de él moviéndose al mismo tiempo. Era demasiado placentero, su cuerpo tembló ante la sensación aferrando más las manos a su platinada cabellera.

\- ¡InuYasha! -Gritó cuando él movía más rápido sus dedos y su boca devorada su sexo a la vez, la tensión aumentaba en su centro pidiéndole más-¡Entra…!-Demandó sintiendo que se volvería loca si no se unía a ella pronto.

Un estremecimiento agradable recorrió la columna vertebral del hanyou al escuchar sus palabras de esa forma. Se ubicó con todo su cuerpo sobre ella, las piernas de Kagome abrazaron sus caderas y sus brazos el cuello de él acercándolo aún más para besarlo fuertemente.

Ella sintió el pene de InuYasha rozar su vulva, se sintió suave y la necesidad en ella aumentó, Kagome sin dejar de besarlo deslizó su mano hacía el miembro de él para ubicarlo en su entrada.

InuYasha separó su rostro de ella para mirarla, quería ver su cara cuando fueran uno.

Ella apretó más sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas incitándolo a bajar, con su mano aún en el lugar guiándolo, InuYasha movió su pelvis lentamente, estaba tan húmeda que no le resulto difícil deslizarse, aún así tuvo mucho cuidado para no hacerle daño.

Su carne caliente lo envolvía recibiéndolo abiertamente, InuYasha vio como los ojos de Kagome se cerraban y su cuerpo se tensaba ante su penetración, cuando él llegó a lo más profundo se quedó quieto, sentía electricidad recorriéndolo placenteramente, era como si fuese el lugar perfecto en el cual estar.

\- ¿Estas bien? -Preguntó casi en un susurro el hanyou cuando vio una lágrima en el rostro de la joven- ¿Te hice daño?

-No, solo estoy feliz-Kagome abrió sus ojos y acunó su rostro entre sus manos-Deseaba tanto esto…lo he deseado por tantos años… que parece irreal-Ella lo beso dulcemente moviendo su cadera para confirmarle que estaba bien.

-Te mostraré… lo real que es-Dijo deslizándose en un vaivén lentamente, evaluando las reacciones de Kagome, quien comenzaba a respirar cada vez más pesado ante cada movimiento, cuando la escuchó comenzar a gemir decidió aumentar su ritmo.

Su piel suave, su carne caliente recibiéndolo, sus uñas clavándose y rasguñando su espalda, sus gemidos, su mirada perdida en el placer, todo en ella lo estaba volviendo loco. Sus envestidas comenzaron a volverse más fuertes y así también los gemidos de ella.

Kagome sentía como su carne se abría una y otra vez ante cada entrada, al principio la sensación había sido rara e incluso incomoda, pero luego de unos instantes el placer había comenzado a llegar acrecentándose en su vientre, deseándolo más rudo mientras sus bocas se devoraban y sus gemidos eran aplacados en los masculinos labios del hanyou.

InuYasha entrelazó una de sus manos poniéndola sobre la cabeza de la joven, apoyó su codo y levantó sus caderas un poco para observar mejor como sus pechos subían y bajaban con cada movimiento, se inclinó para succionar un pezón sin dejar el ritmo.

\- ¿Quieres probar de otra forma? -Le preguntó Kagome entre medio de un beso, dejando de abrazar sus caderas, esa posición era placentera, pero se imaginaba que también podían intentar otras.

-Me gustaría…-Dijo roncamente mordiendo el femenino cuello antes de apartarse, cuando retiró su miembro del interior de la azabache se sintió por unos segundos frío, en su interior se estaba muy bien.

Él miró como ella se enderezaba para luego darle la espalda, ubicándose con sus rodillas y codos sobre el suelo, InuYasha tuvo la perfecta visión del trasero de la joven, su espalda delgada y su cabello cayendo hacia adelante. Se aproximo a ella sintiendo como sus instintos salían aún más a flote ante la literal _posición del perrito_.

InuYasha antes de entrar tomó su pene para moverlo por sobre la vulva, acariciándola. Luego, con sus manos masajeo sus nalgas y tentado, palmeó una fuerte. Ella dio un leve gritito sorprendida, la escuchó reír juguetonamente después.

Él entro desde atrás con la misma lentitud que la primera vez, siendo recibido por su cálido y húmedo interior, solo un par de veces se movió lento, era delicioso tenerla así, pensó mientras el vaivén tomaba mayor intensidad, podía ver a Kagome aferrándose a la tela del saco, enterrando sus uñas ante cada envestida, gimiendo fuertemente y exclamaciones de _"así, justo así… no pares"._

El goce se incrementaba haciéndolo vibrar, podía sentir a Kagome estrechándose más, apretando su sexo, el pequeño cuerpo de ella se retorcía, ya no gemía, gritaba a todo pulmón ante el deleite del cumulo de sensaciones apoderándose de su cuerpo por primera vez, sentirlo así, era mucho mejor que todos sus sueños eróticos que había tenido a lo largo del tiempo. Superaba con creces sus fantasías y expectativas.

El nudo en su interior se hizo tan intenso e insoportable que no fue consciente cuando estaba gritando largamente mientras su cuerpo se agitaba al llegar al orgasmo, el placer se extendía por cada parte de su cuerpo, la maravillosa sensación de alcanzar el cielo…

InuYasha al verla así, gritando por él no pudo contenerse más y se dejó ir tras ella, su segundo orgasmo en esa noche, en su interior fue aún más potente, el sexo de ella que aún tenía espasmos lo apretaba, sentía como si cuerpo fuese a estallar en goce.

Kagome lo sintió sacudirse en su interior y su profundo gruñido de gloria, sintiéndose satisfecha de sí misma, sus piernas se doblaron cayendo sobre el saco de dormir con InuYasha sobre ella aún en su interior.

Ella lentamente logró volver a su respiración, InuYasha la tenía abrazada desde atrás, también tratando de calmar su agitado aliento. Él, finalmente salió de su interior y se ubicó a su lado, Kagome inmediatamente se acomodó sobre su fuerte pecho pasando un brazo por sobre su marcado estómago. Él descansó su mejilla sobre el comienzo de la cabeza de la joven, la escuchó suspirar, un largo silencio se extendió entre los dos.

-Gracias…-Dijo Kagome, sentía el pecho rebosante de felicidad y tranquilidad, finalmente, había podido manifestar en cuerpo y alma cuanto lo amaba. Se sentía agradecida con la vida por aquel momento que se convertiría en uno de sus mejores recuerdos.

Tras unos segundos el ambarino habló-Gracias debería decirlo yo…-Mantuvo sus ojos puestos sobre el cielo estrellado.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?...-Kagome levantó un poco su rostro para poder mirarlo a la cara, él la contempló pensativamente.

-Gracias…por todo, supongo-Odiaba que se le hiciera tan difícil poder expresarse con palabras, pero estaba decidido a al menos una vez hacerlo bien-Gracias… por aceptarme desde siempre tal cual soy, por todo lo que has hecho por mi y por hoy…

-Te amo, InuYasha…-Ella acarició la mejilla del semi demonio amorosamente.

-Prometo…que te voy a cuidar con mi vida, eres mi compañera-InuYasha pronunció cada palabra con gran determinación y sentimiento, Kagome no necesitaba un te amo de respuesta, esas palabras eran igual e incluso más valiosas para ella. Le sonrió y besó suavemente sus labios en contestación.

Aquella noche se había convertido en la más cálida de todas.

**FIN**

**Hola**

**Espero hayan disfrutado este lemon, muchas GRACIAS por los comentarios del primer capítulo. **

**Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia, por favor recuerda dejar un **_**REVIEWS contándome que te pareció el fanfics**_**, son el estímulo para escribir más cosita así. **

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ps1: Por cierto, estoy escribiendo otro fics llamado "**_**Eternas noches de luna nueva**_**" sería genial si te das una vuelta por ahí.**

**Ps2: Aunque deje que los personajes estuvieran juntos sin protección, recuerden siempre:**

"_**Sin gorrito no hay fiesta**_**"**

**Ahora si…**

**Bye bye**


End file.
